A Cupids Arrows
by SagaChronicles
Summary: Amoura is special, she is a cupid living among wizards. She's not just any cupid though, she acts as a cupid to all Hogwarts students. Follow her story and discover how James , Lily, Harry, Ron and more found their true love.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter series or its characters.

I will update as soon as I can, I'd love to hear your feedback :) Thanks and enjoy!

Many people don't believe in true love, but I can tell you it is real. Many muggles have misconceptions about love and marry someone because they have mistaken love for lust, and after a while they grow tired of their spouse and file for divorce.

Divorce is less common in the Wizarding World. Wizards somehow know that they must wait, it doesn't matter how long, it could be eighty years but if you wait long enough, true love will come to you.

My name is Amoura and I am a cupid. We're commonly mistaken for a small half- naked male with wings with a bow and arrow but that's all false, except for the bow and arrow. In fact there are a few of us, working in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds. We don't look any different from other people in fact, you could pass any of us in the street and mistake us for another wizard or muggle.

We're a very rare and secret race, we're just born with our powers like our parents were born with theirs. We try to fit in with society , for example I attended Hogwarts and my sister works as a solicitor among muggles. It is in our DNA to be beautiful, we age until we reach the age of 24, we live an average wizard lifespan , we just do not age.

Our duties may spring upon us at any given time and when they do we must go to work. Our senses will direct us to the victims, as we call them and we shoot a love arrow at their hearts. Other times we have to find the victims ourselves. Some arrows take longer to work than others but eventually people will realise who their heart was meant to be shared with.

But my work is much more difficult than shooting an arrow at somebody's heart. We don't choose somebody's soul mate for them we just help them realise who it is. Everybody is born with a soul mate. Our most precious item is a golden engraved book called "The Book of Fate" when somebody is born, their name appears in the book alongside the name of their soul mate. We try to find these two people and strike them with an arrow.

But there are certain rules we must obey, if a person has fallen for somebody who is not there soul mate we cannot break them apart, it is against the Cupids' code to destroy a relationship, even if it is not true love.

It is vital we don't reveal our secret to anybody, that's why nobody can see was when we shoot our arrows. But I did share my secret with one wizard.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts when I attended. He was both the greatest and smartest wizard I'd ever met. Nobody else had ever even suspected I was different but he saw right through me. He knew all about cupids.

I began my education in Hogwarts in 1971, I was sorted into Ravenclaw. As I made my way down to my fellow house mates, I glanced behind me, Albus Dumbledore was smiling at me. I knew he could tell I was different.

Less than a week later, I was strolling down the corridor when he stopped in front of me, I had never seen Dumbledore outside of his office or the Great Hall.

"Perhaps we could have a chat in my office, Miss Du Coeur?" He asked humbly. I nodded silently and followed him, I was nervous and my palms were sweating, I hadn't been in trouble with any of the professers so I knew it must have been something to do with my secret.

I followed him into his great and colorful office. "Please," He smiled as he stroked the bird on his desk that I could indentify as a phoenix."Take a seat."

Slowly and quietly I sat down in the large chair to face him.

"Now Amoura please don't worry yourself, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly.

I didn't reply , I just kept my eyes on his bright eyes beneath his half moon spectacles.

"I know what you are Amoura," He whispered.  
"You do?" I replied and but my lip.  
"Oh but you must no worry my dear child, you are very precious, I will make sure no harm comes to you at this school. I will make sure that your secret is revealed to nobody. I knew your mother and your grandmother, they both trusted me and I hope you can too. If anything happens to you, the course of peoples lives can change."

"Yes," I replied, taken aback by his gentleness. "It can. Thank you Professor."  
"Take care Miss Du Couer, and just a tip, try to blend in, don't bring too much attention to yourself."

"I won't, thank you Sir," I replied and left. I felt relieved I could trust an actual wizard with my secret. He kept his word, he looked out for me and always made sure I was safe. When I received detention once he told Professor McGonagall that I could be excused because he knew I was so tired from shooting arrows the night before.

He called me once again into his office when I was in 3rd year.

"Amoura," He announced. "I have a preposition for you, I have talked to your mother and she agrees. Hogwarts is a place where many future spouses meet. I want you to be the cupid for all Hogwarts students. Therefore you do not have to travel far and you will be safe. Would you accept this job?"

"Yes," I replied. I smiled broadly, I liked the idea of helping my fellow students fall in love.

"Then you may start when it is time," He replied. "Good luck Amoura."

And thus began my real career as a cupid.


End file.
